Randomness!
by Bored2Deth
Summary: Just random scenes i thought were sort of funny. Rated for cursing, tea bashing and other things


B2D: I honestly have no idea where this idea came from. I was just sitting in my room trying to sleep when the idea hit so don't expect anything special.

B2D's brother: and yet you're still putting it up.

B2D: your point?

B2D's brother: do I ever have a point?

B2D: No

**Really people. Do you think I own anything? I own nothing damn it so don't say otherwise!**

**END OF CONVERSATION**

Yami: why didn't you tell me?

Tea: because of well….who you like. I was afraid my feelings wouldn't be returned.

Yami: damn right.

Tea: What? That's not how you're supposed to answer. You're supposed to say _Tea it was all just an act to get your attention. I've always loved you._ And then we would kiss.

Yami: I'm sorry but are you insane? Everyone knows I like Yugi. Do you not read fanfiction?

Tea was then hit by a truck and died.

Hfhsfgsfgfhgdfhfh

Kaiba: (looks around) Good no one's here. (Starts singing) _I am a super star with a big big house and a big big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car. I am a super star and I don't care who you are._

_Got many money honey, I'm a super star. My life is funny honey, have you seen my car-_

Some unknown stranger: who's in there and why are you scraping chalkboards?

Kaiba: shit (jumps out nearby window)

No one ever heard Kaiba singing again

Ggfghhshhgfyamixyugihxhfghfxhgh

Some announcer guy: Tristan, you are the weakest link

Tristan: I knew it!(leaves stage)

Ryou: (hands announcer guy a twenty) sucker.

Hhgfjhfjghjmalikxmarikhgfhghhg

Yami: (walks on stage and the song I'm bringing sexy back comes on) damn right (strikes a pose and is carried away by fangirls)

Tea: my revenge is complete.(walks on stage and gets shot from the audience) why?

Yugi: don't ask me I'm just doing what the writer said.

B2D: here you go Yugi(takes out fifty dollars)

Yugi: thank you.(takes the money and walks off stage)

Ghfhjfjfjfjhfjfgjfjgjgjjyusurfuj

Hikari battle. First round. Yugi VS Ryou.

Fight!

Yugi: I must defeat you to become the best Hikari.

Ryou: sorry Yugi but too much is at stake.(throws the millennium ring at Yugi)

Yugi: (dodges and throws a duel monsters card)

Ryou: (card slices his neck and he falls to the ground dead)

Winner Yugi.

Hikari Battle. Round 2. Yugi VS Malik

**Fight!**

Malik: you cannot defeat me.

Yugi: (smirks and pulls out a tape recorder)

Malik: what the heck is that?

Yugi: oh nothing(presses play.)

Recorder: (Isis's voice) Malik Ishtar where the hell are you? Get back here and clean your room before I go out there and kick your finely tanned-

Malik: stop it burns! I forfeit!

**Yugi wins by default.**

Yugi: (walks out onto to temple background.)

Naruto: you will never become the greatest Hikari as long as I stand.

Yugi: what the hell? This is a Yugioh fanfic. You're not even a Hikari and you don't have a Yami either!

Naruto: I am too a Hikari.

Yugi: then where's your Yami?

Sasuke: (Appears out of nowhere) stop talking and fight already. I'm getting bored.

Yugi: you have got to be kidding me.

**FIGHT!**

Naruto: (Pulls out a kunai and throws it at Yugi)

Yugi: (catches it and throws it back)

Naruto: (Gets hit and falls off the roof.)

**Yugi wins**

Yugi: (runs over to Yami who has been in the corner watching) did I do well master?

Yami: yes my son you have done very well.

They hug and fireworks go off in the background.

Gshhghshhhhhghshgfhghj

Kaiba: gayguysaywhat.

Pegasus: What?

Shhggfjhjfjhdfh

Kaiba: shut up and duel me.

Yugi: don't worry grandpa I'll win this duel with your deck.

B2D: hey! No quoting the Yugioh Abridged Series in my Fanfic!

Kaiba: fine then. I challenge you to DDR.

Gaara: (appears out of nowhere) did someone say DDR?

B2D: no quoting the Naruto Abridged Series either!

All of them: Awwwwwww

Hfbisghisdfgpuppyshippingshgfhfhshgh

Joey: (opens eyes and sees a bunch of ticked off Nintendo characters)

MetaKnight: who are you and what do you want?

Joey: none of your business shorty.(gets the crap beat out of him by every character in Super Smash Brothers)

Meanwhile……….

Yugi: has anyone seen Joey?

Yami: last time I saw him he was playing that new Super Smash Brothers game.

Shhsghjjpuzzleshippingssgsggsgfhhghhjgfj

B2D: wow that was horrible.


End file.
